


Good Morning

by BugheadjonesTheThird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/BugheadjonesTheThird
Summary: Based on the Bughead deleted scene of ep 13- Jughead has moved in to the Cooper’s house, and on that winter, Sunday morning; both he and Betty get together for breakfast and old cartoons.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank RAS and the other show producers that actually allowed us to see such an adorable scene! It kept me up at night writing this little fic, and I think I’ve developed diabetes due to so much cuteness! I hope you enjoy my fluff! And please, tell me your opinion!

Mornings at the Cooper household changed considerably after the Jubilee evening. Even if the windows were still decorated with the winter snow, and even if the smell of lavender was still the one thing that made her entire body relax after a deep, long yawn; it was easy to tell that the entire world around Betty had changed.

Now, the air seemed lighter. The house felt warmer, the laughter was more present, and whenever her sleepy eyes looked around, instead of finding an empty, perfect room, she would find her sister, still completely asleep in her own bed. Once again, the Cooper girls were sharing a room, and even if that had been the cause of many fights in the past, neither of the sisters could be any happier to be recreating such beautiful and innocent times.

Polly, even while carrying two babies in her belly, was still the same lazy girl she used to be when they were younger. And that made her little sister quite happy.

Their family was back together, the truth had finally been told, and apart from the future, ginger twins running around the soft carpet, they had a new, charming, raven haired and not-blood-related member in their family. Thanks to Alice’s convincing argument— if anyone could actually call that an argument— the social service allowed the boy to move in with the Coopers, and now, after he finally settled in, Betty’s got to see his blue, grayish eyes every morning, afternoon and night.

At first, she thought it would be weird to share the house with her boyfriend. She thought they were taking things to a level neither of them was ready for, and she could bet the routine would eventually cause them to fight over stupid things. That married-like kind of life would take its toll on their young relationship, or at least that was what they thought until they first had a family movie section together. The way he acted was so natural, and in her sea green eyes, Betty could see that scene happening for the rest of her life. Jughead blended in perfectly, talking to her father about writing, helping her mother bake her famous pies, and he even helped Polly knit some beanies for the twins— not all crown shaped, unfortunately.

They were living together. They were sharing a girly bathroom, baking cookies and playing scrabble with all the energy and passion expected from a family of journalists.

Jughead was definitely a part of that family already.

And oh, how happy that made them.

After her thoughts brought a tender smile to her lips, Betty finally gathered enough strength to get up from her cozy, warm bed. She took her white, fluffy robe that was hanging behind the door, and wrapped it around herself, allowing her feet to slip in her light-blue slippers. Her golden locks were falling like waves over her shoulders, and even if she had just woken up, the blonde looked extremely gorgeous.

Her naturally rosy cheeks, her heart shaped lips, her big, stunning eyes and those long eyelashes of hers were to die for. She silently made her way out of the room, and as she walked down the stairs, the fresh smell of waffles lingered over her nostrils, guiding her towards her new, favorite place in the house: The Kitchen.

Ever since he arrived in her house, the kitchen has been the place where they would spend most of their time in. Wether they were baking cookies or simply refilling their soda cups, Betty realized her kitchen was quite a fun a place when she had a boyfriend who loves food.

That kitchen has become an amazing place.

And on that Sunday morning, as soon as she popped her head in that white, waffle-smelling kitchen, she knew her opinion wouldn’t change. Not when he was standing just in front of the fridge, wearing his gray pajamas and his cute, beanie.

Without making that much noise, Betty was able to walk up to him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his body shivering due to a probable scared reaction, to which she simply smiled before pressing her lips on the back of his neck. “ Good morning, Mr. Jones.”

“ Oh... Morning, Juliet.” He turned around, offering her one of his sweet, characteristic smiles before leaning down to press his kiss against hers. He was holding the milk box in one hand, and with the other, he closed the door, as they both headed to the isle, where he had left his bowl of Cap N’ Crunch. At that moment, he watched as Betty went to check on the waffles on the toaster, and he saw as she carefully placed them on the plate. “Will you want maple syrup on that?”

“ Sure. Mind grabbing it for me?”

“ Of course.” He said, reaching out for the highest cabinet with his long arm, knowing for a fact that she wasn’t high enough to reach it herself. “ You know, many people would kill for this.” A smirk decorated his face, sarcasm was spilling out from his tongue, and when he looked at her to give her what she wanted, Jughead wasn’t surprised to see somewhat of a disapproval look on her face. Betty had her eyebrow lifted, and her big eyes were giving her famous ‘seriously?’ look. Apparently, Sunday mornings weren’t the best time to joke about a local murder. “ Too soon?”

“ Just a little. Maybe you can try again when my dad wakes up and makes his famous pancakes.” She smirked, pouring the maple over her waffles, and getting herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip from her drink, and slowly, went to get a spoon, which she gladly gave to her boyfriend.

“ Well, I bet Mr. Cooper would laugh.”

“ Oh, considering his imortal Blossom hate, I have no doubt about it.” She giggled, leaning against the cupboard. “ And that’s exactly why my mom is supervising his articles.”

“ You Cooper girls really don’t know anything about freedom of press.”

A chuckle escaped his lips, as he went to stand by her side. Their arms were brushing against one another, and it didn’t take long before a comfortable silence settled in between them. There was a smile playing on her lips, and as she was blowing her steaming beverage, they exchanged silly looks, making their cheeks blush a little.

It was a wonderful way to start the day, she thought. Since everyone else was still asleep, it was just the two of them, having breakfast together and feeling comfortable as they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

That was exactly how she had once pictured how their married life would be, and being able to live it with him at such a young age was just amazing for her. They are young and their lives are just beginning, and if anything, neither of them can wait to see how things will, eventually, turn out. Each day will be a new adventure, and as long as they have each other, nothing can ever go wrong.

As long as they love each other, their future shall be as sweet as a Sunday morning.

“ So, Betty... Wanna go watch cartoons? There will be a Hanna Barbera special today, and it sounds quite promising.”

Yes. A Sunday morning, watching old cartoons and cuddling. What else could she ever ask for?

“ I thought you would never ask, Jughead Jones.”

“ Heh… Come on, Penelope Pitstop. I can't watch it without you. It’s your house, after all.”

“ My house? Oh, no…” She took his hand in hers, smiling tenderly at the raven haired boy she proudly calls boyfriend. “ It’s our house. You’re a part of my family, Jughead.”

A bright, happy smile took over his lips, as his grip on her hand got tighter. Their eyes were connected, and at that moment, he couldn’t be any more certain about his love for her. He loves her. He loves her very much, and being a part of her family is the one things he wants the most in his life.

And hearing such thing from her, oh…

It’s certainly sweeter than all the maple syrup in Riverdale.

“ Okay, then… So it means I get the remote control, right?”

“Right, Jughead….” She chuckled. “ The remote is yours.”

And so is her heart.


End file.
